Ryoma and Sakuno
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: Some of the sexual acts that Ryoma and Sakuno do. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" called out a golden-eyed boy as he jogged up to a tree.

"A-ah Ryoma-kun. Ohyao." Greeted Sakuno as she got up from the ground where she was sitting.

"I'll see you after practice." Stated Ryoma as he continued on his jog.

"H-hai. Ganbatte Ryoma-kun!" cheered on a flustered Sakuno.

He simply smirked her way before racing off to the courts.

His smirk didn't only imply that he was in a good mood but rather a _really _good mood. Many thought the smirk was a cocky one, maybe the one he would give others… but the one he gave this innocent 17-year-old Sakuno wasn't.

Mou Ryoma-kun is devious inwardly thought Sakuno as she went inside of the school to claim her things.

After practice was over, Ryoma jogged into the school to check if Sakuno was there. Lone and behold there was Sakuno Ryuzaki sitting by her locker fiddling with her hair waiting for her prince.

Ryoma quickly got Sakuno on her feet as he reached down and grabbed her arm.

"R-ryoma-kun?" questioningly asked Sakuno as she was hauled up.

"Mm, Ryuzaki you smell good." Murmured Ryoma as he pushed her against the lockers.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun please stop… we are still in school." Said a worried Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki my dick is about to burst. Please just a bit. It also doesn't help when you can almost completely see your underwear you know." Bluntly stated Ryoma as he started to drag her into their now secluded classroom.

He gently placed her on his desk as he started undoing her top.

"Ryoma-kun!" pleaded Sakuno as she tried to fight Ryoma. Though she had fought it was to no eval. Her top was now lying on the ground leaving her top fairly exposed.

"Ryuzaki please just give me a…you know…" Embarrassedly stated Ryoma as he started to pull his pants down.

"Ah R-Ryoma-kun I don't want to see that!" said a innocent Sakuno as tried to cover her eyes.

"You see it all the time Ryuzaki." Cockily stated Ryoma he started to guide her towards _it._

She gasped as he she felt it on her face which gave Ryoma the opportunity to place it inside her mouth.

Sakuno had done this before, quiet a few times in fact but never in school. She would just have to endure it knowing Ryoma as he always got his way. She was on her knees sucking it until Ryoma let out a loud moan cuing it to come out inside Sakuno's mouth. She hesitantly swallowed as Ryoma removed.

"Geez Ryuzaki, you are quiet the naughty type aren't you?" seductively asked Ryoma as he squatted in front of her.

"Mou, don't talk to me Ryoma-kun!" heatedly replied Sakuno as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away.

"You know you liked it Ryuzaki. No need to deny." Gently said Ryoma as he kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE PINCE OF TENNIS! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ryoma-kun always embarrasses me. He not only teases me in front of the sempai but he also… sexually humiliates me! Like the one time we were on the train home. It was pretty crowded considering it was the 6 pm train. I was facing the doors with Ryoma behind me. I had my school skirt on so he went underneath and started to insert his fingers into my… you know… Not only that but he moved really fast making really lewd noises. It was hard not to moan and whimper. He would taunt me by saying "don't be so loud Ryuzaki; people might look at you like this". He knew that this was my vulnerable stage when I was with him. I would let him do whatever he wanted with me. In a way I was a sex slave…

Right now I was in Ryoma-kun' s house in an utterly short skimpy maid outfit. The top looked like a maid outfit but the bottom was far too short for my liking. I was blushing from head to toe. I had my hair put in two braids with red ribbons on the ends of them. Ryoma-kun now lived alone since his parents went back to America.

"You should do the house chores in that Ryuzaki." Cockily stated Ryoma as he ran a hand up my exposed thigh.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun t-this is embarrassing… please let me change." I said quietly.

"Hm, let me think about it. Nope. Plus the view from here is pretty amazing." Smirked Ryoma as he put his head underneath my skirt.

"A-Ah! Ryoma-kun! You hair is tickling my…" I squeaked.

I felt his tongue take a long, slow, sensual lick as I felt my body tremble.

"A-ah Ryoma-kun please don't do that." I pitifully whimpered.

"Ryuzaki my bed needs cleaning. Can you fix it for me?" suspiciously asked Ryoma.

"Anything but the thing you were doing to me." I replied with confidence.

I leaned over the bed to grab the blanket that had fallen between the crack when I felt Ryoma insert his penis into my back rear.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" I yelped as I felt the pleasure.

"I never said to stop Ryuzaki." Sadistically taunted Ryoma.

I shakily started to re-make the bed, with a few whimpers and his name being called out.

I had rode out 3 orgasms.

3!

He had too much energy…

* * *

**JEEEZZZ !**

**I'm truly a pervert...**

**Anyways leave suggestions in the reviews and oh ya! Leave reviews please :D**

I was oozing his juices.

Best anal sex ever.


End file.
